


Shopping

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Connor and Hank [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: Set after the good pacifist ending in which everyone lives and Connor and Hank are friends. Connor makes a trip to see Hank who offers to get Connor some new clothes.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how the city functions right afterwards, but let's just picture that humans and androids have integrated and are now living in peace. For the sake of this fic because I needed to write it. 
> 
> This can be read as a distant sequel to my other Connor fic, ‘Thank You’. 
> 
> Again, this is not romance between Hank and Connor. It is strictly a Father/Son platonic friendship. 
> 
> At the start of the fic, Connor is wearing the outfit he used to infiltrate Jericho.
> 
> If you are on desktop you'll see the amazing art at the end of Connor in the outfit I described. The art is by my talented brother mofuwaffle. If you're on mobile then unfortunately you likely won't be able to see the art.

As the sun began to shine bright, reaching its peak in the sky, Connor smiled. Pausing for a moment to appreciate the sensation of warmth, he breathed in deep. Though he didn't need to breathe, Connor found that doing so was oddly soothing- another small reminder that he truly was alive. Once he was done basking in the sun's rays, Connor chose to take in his surroundings. All around him, androids and humans alike walked in harmony- as friends and family…not as slaves. Even a few months ago, such a picturesque scene would have been impossible to imagine. But, thanks to Connor and Marcus, it was real. Smiling to himself, Connor tucked his hands into his jacket pockets- and continued down the path. He could have used a taxi or rented a vehicle, but he preferred going on foot, now that he no longer had to hide. Once he turned onto a familiar street, Connor picked up the pace. He was excited. Hank had called him after everything had calmed down, and wanted to meet up again. He said he had an idea of something they could do together. 

Connor’s friendship with Hank had gotten off to a rocky start, but things had progressed to the point where they'd willingly lay down their lives for each other. Connor suspected that Hank saw in him a second chance at having a son- and welcomed the notion of having a true Father. Whilst they were no longer working on cases together, their friendship had remained strong. It had taken some time for them to meet, given that Connor’s face had been plastered all over the news. Connor had to admit that seeing himself leading the androids he freed from the warehouse was rather thrilling- but he remained humble. Even after copious interviews and endless questions he had been subjected to.

As he approached Hank's House, Connor picked up the pace further- until he was practically jogging. Once he arrived at the Lieutenant’s door, he took a moment to compose himself- waving back at humans that waved when they walked by. Turning back to face the door, Connor went to knock- only to have the door fly open. As Sumo leapt at him, Connor was startled- and fell ungracefully onto his back as the dog began pawing gently at his face. Coughing slightly as the huge dog slobbered all over him, Connor gently pushed Sumo off of him. Once he was kneeling, he did his best to wipe the slimy substance off of his clothes- before moving to scratch Sumo behind the ears. The dog panted enthusiastically. As he hugged the dog, Connor heard a familiar chuckle behind him. 

Turning to look at Hank, who stood leaning against the doorway, Connor beamed- a wide, warm smile that Hank returned with a grin of his own. 

“So, you're not too famous for me, Connor?” Hank shook his head fondly. 

“Never.” Connor rose to his feet, Sumo close at his side. 

“Good. Come on, let's get Sumo inside.” Hank gestured for Connor to follow as he walked back into the house. Once they'd gotten the dog inside and suitability distracted by a bowl of canine biscuits, Hank led Connor back outside. After locking the door, he brought Connor into an embrace- one Connor returned without hesitation. After a moment, they broke apart- still smiling. 

“When you called, you said you had some sort of plan. What are you thinking of?” Connor tilted his head slightly- adjusting his beanie accordingly. 

“I was thinking we could do something about your clothes.” Hank suggested. 

“What's wrong with my clothes?”

“They're looking a little…”

“A little…what?”

“Torn up.”

“Oh.”

“Come on.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hank steadily guided the car through the busy traffic, Connor idly bobbed his head to the music- a typical heavy metal track from one of Hank's many tapes. Once upon a time, he'd have stayed still in the car, but now? Now he felt alive enough to truly enjoy the loud music. It was strange, but Connor embraced it. As the moments ticked by, Connor turned to glance at Hank- who still wore a warm smile on his once tired face. Smiling himself, Connor returned to looking at the road ahead. Just as he was about to speak, Hank beat him to it. 

“You ever tried singing along?” Hank asked. 

“I don't believe I have.” Connor realised. 

“So try it.”

“I'm not sure if my systems can keep up with-”

“Then let's find you something you can sing to. Look through that folder at your feet. Might be a bit dusty.”

Leaning forward, Connor retrieved the folder, grimacing slightly at the thick layer of dust. Shaking the folder gently, he sat back up- leaning against the seat as he began rifling through the dozens of tapes. After some time of looking through the impressive collection, Connor selected a tape. It was faded, but to him, it was easy enough to read. 

“ACDC. I believe I've heard of them.” Connor kept hold of the tape, whilst putting the folder back down. 

Sitting upright again, Connor replaced the tape in the cars aging deck with the new ACDC one. As the music started up, Connor listened intently. 

“Highway to Hell? I'm unsure of what that's referring to.” Connor leant back in his chair. 

“Just listen.” Hank shook his head. 

After a moment or two, Connor got into the music, bobbing his head to the tune again. 

“Give it a try.” Hank spoke up. 

“Promise you won't laugh?” Connor frowned. 

“I promise, kid. Come on, I'll even start us off. I'm on the…”

“Highway to hell?”

“Put a little more effort in it, Connor! Come on, I'm on the…”

“HIGHWAY TO HELL!”

“Now you're getting it!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they finally arrived at the mall, Connor found himself almost sad that they'd arrived- him and Hank singing along to the many ACDC hits on the tape was an incredibly joyous experience. And the many people and androids they'd driven past had smiled at the sight- some even cheering when they recognised Connor. After all, music truly did bring people together. Still beaming from ear to ear, Connor reluctantly exited the vehicle once Hank had parked it. Waiting as the Lieutenant locked the car, Connor adjusted his jacket- a habit he'd not quite managed to break, despite discarding the once familiar suit and tie. Taking in another deep breath, Connor followed Hank into the mall. Humans and androids alike gazed at the two of them- though none were able to work up the courage to meet Connor. Some chose to content themselves with taking photos- something that made Hank roll his eyes. 

The mall was one of many that had been revived following the android revolution- with an equal amount of jobs going to people and androids alike. Looking all around in wonder at the many stores, Connor allowed Hank to lead him into the nearest clothing shop. On the outside, stood an array of leather jackets, plaid shirts, and modern jeans. It was quite unlike anything that he'd ever seen Hank wear, and so Connor spoke up. 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Connor enquired, pausing in the doorway. “This doesn't seem like…”

“The kind of thing I'd wear?” Hank chuckled, smiling slightly. 

“I mean no offence, Hank.”

“None taken, Connor. I, uh…looked up what kids are wearing these days and…”

“This was the result?”

“Yeah.”

Smiling, Connor gestured for Hank to go into the shop- and followed his mentor into the store. Once inside, Connor immediately began looking around- amazed at the sheer amount of items crammed into the store. Hearing Hank chuckling again behind him, Connor smiled wider- and immediately focused on a dark navy leather jacket nearby. Moving towards it, he examined the piece of clothing. It was unique, according to store records- and was perfectly tailored. 

“You like that one?” Hank moved to stand at Connor’s side. 

“It's…nice.” Connor gingerly touched one of the sleeves. 

“Pick it up, then.”

“Do you believe it would suit me?”

“I wouldn't tell you to pick it up if I didn't.”

“Good point.”

Carefully, Connor took the leather jacket off of its stand, and draped it over his left arm. Satisfied, he continued walking through the store, occasionally picking up items that piqued his interest. As he did so, Connor became acutely aware of the number of people observing him- who almost seemed to blush when he glanced their way. Filing it under a list of questions to ask Hank later, Connor continued through the store- choosing to ignore the many eyes on him. Soon, he had a whole armful of clothes- Hank even helping to carry some. 

“Maybe I got carried away.” Connor mused, as they headed for the changing rooms. 

“Nah. You didn't. I'm surprised you didn't pick up more.” Hank shrugged. 

Once outside the changing rooms, Connor and Hank laid down the piles of clothes in front of the closest spare cubicle. After a moment of sifting through the pile, Connor selected an outfit to try on. It was comprised of the dark navy leather jacket that he'd first spotted; a grey plaid shirt with a dark hood attached, a white tank top, and dark grey skinny jeans. The outfit was finished with a pair of dark brown combat-style boots. Together, it made quite the picture. Satisfied with his outfit choice, Connor stepped into the cubicle and pulled the sliding door shut- before he began to change. 

A moment later, once fully dressed, Connor stepped out of the cubicle. Awkwardly adjusting his jacket, he waited for Hank's approval. Which he got, after a couple of seconds. 

“Looks good, kid.” Hank nodded. “Trying anything else on?”

“I don't believe that will be necessary.” Connor answered. 

“Let's take this up to the counter, then.”

After Connor had changed back into his old clothes, and they both had their armful of clothes again, Connor followed Hank up to the counter. The woman serving them was undoubtedly human, that much Connor could tell from a single scan. Smiling widely, she helped them pile up the clothes. 

“Wonderful.” she examined the clothes. “Will that be all?”

From her calmness, she clearly hadn't recognised Connor- for whatever reason. And that was something the two of them were grateful for- they welcomed the peace.

“Yeah, that's everything.” Hank nodded, clearing his throat. “I've got cash.”

“It's all too expensive-” Connor protested. “I have money.”

“Just let me get it for you, kid.” Hank spoke firmly. 

“Alright then.” the woman at the counter smiled. “He's lucky to have such a good Dad.” the woman began scanning items. 

“Dad?” Connor frowned. 

“You aren't his son? Sorry if I presumed-” the woman seemed startled. 

“No…” Hank interrupted. “He...he is my son.”

Stunned into silence, Connor could not help the grin that made its way onto his face. And he would have been lying if he didn't say he felt the artificial tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. 

Son… 

Connor liked the sound of that.


End file.
